


Magic and Space

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald Duck Has Magic, Gen, Parent Della Duck, Twin Swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story about if Donald duck got lost in space. He also has magic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Magic and Space

Della was in the cockpit about to lift off when she heard Donald shout to her. “Della you need to stop.'' She looks out of the cockpit to see Donald climbing the ladder. Della yelled down to Donald. “Come on Donald just one more adventure before the boys are born.” Donald had gotten to the top of the ladder and said “The ship isn't ready” Then Della says “I’m the best there is Donnie, I'll be fine!" Donald then asks

“How do you know you will be fine? You have 3 kids coming and I don’t want them to be born without their mother.” Then Della replied

“Donald, nothing will happen to me. I'll make a quick trip to space and be back before you know it.” Donald becoming frustrated shouts

“You're acting like an idiot!" Della now upset says “You know I’m going to do it whether you like it or not.”

Donald climbed into the cockpit and began to pull Della out.

Donald was trying to get her off the ship while Della started punching and kicking him. During their struggle, someone’s foot had hit the control panel.

Della then lost her balance and fell off the ship.

Right after she fell off the hatch close.

Della looks up at the cockpit and she sees Donald trying to break open the hatch, But it was not opening, all Della could do was watch her precious ship take off with her brother inside.

Scrooge was in the control room.

“Della! Della can you hear me?” asks Scrooge

Della ran into the control room. When Scrooge turned around to see who it was his eye was widened in surprise

. Then he asked, “If you're here then who is in the ship.” Della replied

“It's Donald. He’s on the ship. He was trying to stop me but now he's stuck up there." Scrooge then says

“Lass we can still save your brother.” When he said that Donald's voice came in over the control panel. Then Della ran up to the control and said,

“Donald Is that you! What are you doing?” asked Scrooge. He doesn't know how to fly. Then a crackled and distorted voice came on the other side of the control panel saying,

"I accidentally started the launch sequence and I have no idea how to fly this thing!" says Donald  
"Donald, I’ll help you pilot this thing. Make sure you have the spacesuit on." Della said, trying not to panic.

“I got the spacesuit on, now what?” Donald asked back.

Della then tried to help him to turn the ship around But there was a cosmic storm.

They try to help him to get out but the ship gets hit by a bolt of lightning.

They lose the signal.

On the ship Donald was scared he was lost in space and he lost signal with his family.

He did not know what to do.

He never saw the bolt of lightning coming.

One moment, he was flying straight toward his freedom, the next, a bright flash of white consumed his vision, and he heard the hissing of pipes bursting.

Donald Duck was knocked out.

Spinning toward The moon.

Back on earth Della and Scrooge were crying.

Later Della and Scrooge went back home.

Scrooge just went to his office and Della went to the Nursery to see her kids.

When she walked to the nursery she saw her egg under a heating lamp.

She went to sit in the chair next to the egg she thought about Donald and how he will never get to see her boys.

Then she thought about how if she went on the ship and got shot in the middle of the storm instead of Donald.

She thinks about how many times Donald had helped her without thinking about himself.

All the time Della was in a fight when she was a kid.

Donald was there tripping and distracting the bullies whenever it seemed that she would get hurt but still letting her keep all the glory to herself.

Even after they grew up Donald still helps her and now he helps Scrooge too.

When there started adventures Donald was always there whenever Della and Scrooge called for help.

If she was about to take a hit from a trap Donald would try to shield her from it.

He always protected his family.

When Della and Scrooge blindly ran after yet another treasure.

Donald would stay a step behind them to make sure that no one got hurt from any boobytrap or hexes they triggered on their way.

Then she thinks about the time Donald went to go be in the navy for some time.

She and Scrooge don't know a lot about what happened during the time he was in the navy because he never talked about it.

The only thing she knew was that he did something brave because he got a Navy Cross.

From all the thoughts she knew she wanted her boys to grow up hearing tales of how amazing and selfless their Uncle Donald had been.

How he works harder than anyone else because of the bad luck he has and how he never gives up after the world had literally thrown its worst at his face.

Della well even tried to teach them all the things Donald would have done with them.

Like fishing and teaching them how to sail and live on the ocean.

She would have to enroll in first aid and survival courses so she would know how to take care of others like Donald.

Then before she could think of anything else Duckworth walks in and says

“Mis. Della, I’m sorry about Mr. Donald. He was a good lad.”

“Thank you, Duckworth'' Della replied then let out a yawn.

“Mis. Della, it's getting late if you want I can watch the egg while you get some sleep.” Then Della got up.

“Thank Duckworth for everything that you do,” Della says as she walked to her room.

When she got there she went to bed and slept.

The next day,

When Della wakes up she hears Duckworth and Scrooge talking in the Nursery.

Then the talking stopped and she heard a baby cry.

She ran into the nursery and saw the egg in the red blanket had hatched.

Now a baby duckling sitting where an egg used to be.

Then the egg in the blue blanket started to hatch. another duckling getting out of its egg.

Then the last egg in the green blanket still hasn't hatched.

Scrooge and Duckworth were just looking at them with smiles.

Then Della walked past them and picked her babies up.

Della tells them, “Welcome to the new world.”

Scrooge comes up to her and asks her what she plans on naming them.

she said, “Let 's wait until the last one finishes hatching, and then we can pick names.”

“Ok,” Scrooge says. Duckworth comes up to her asking if she needs some help cleaning the babies.  
Then Della just shook her head and said “No, I think I got it.”

Della then gets a napkin and starts to clean the first two babies.

30 minutes later.

The egg in the green blanket started to hatch.

Everyone let out a breath they didn’t know there was holding.

Della picked him up and cleaned him.

When she was done she put him next to the other babies.

“So what are you going to name them all?” Scrooge asks.

Della points at the baby who has a red blanket and says his name is Huey then she points and says the baby who has a blue blanket name is Dewey then last she points at the baby who has a green blanket. His name is Louie.

“Those are lovely names,” Scrooge says.

(On the Moon)

Donald wakes up and looks around to take in his surroundings.

He sees that his left leg was trapped under a massive piece of wreckage.

The spacesuit then gives out an alert saying you're low on oxygen.

He looked around some more, he was able to find a pack of Oxy-Chew, but as he tried to reach it he realized it was too far away.

Donald tried to get his leg unstuck but it would not budge.

He did not know what to do.

He tried to think.

He was not getting his leg out of there anytime soon and he’s running out of oxygen.

He knows what to do but by the rate the oxygen is leaking he doesn't have much time to do it. He picked up a sharp piece of metal and braced himself then Donald began to cut his leg off.  
This wasn’t going to be pretty.

Now free and one less leg he dragged himself to the box of oxy-chew. Donald took off his helmet and then dumped the gum into his mouth.

Now he has to take care of his leg.

There was a lot of blood coming out of the wound.

Donald thinks about using his magic to heal his wound so he summons his staff.

The staff looks like the one he used in Kingdom Hearts but the staff doesn’t have the wizard hat and it has a Donald hat on top.

He then began to heal his leg.

The wound closed up.

Healing the wound took a lot of him and now he is tired so crawling he went back inside the ship. Most of the stuff is broken, but Donald was able to find a bed and soon was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Well see you next time


End file.
